


Unhealthy Obsessions

by Cheesus_X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Obsession, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_X/pseuds/Cheesus_X
Summary: Lovino R. Vargas and Antonio Fernández Carriedo are meant to be. That's what they both think, however these two fellows express their feelings in unsettling ways. Lovino, an outcast and quite a fanboy of his Toño. Antonio who has a hard time understanding feelings, but knows exactly when he wants something and how to achieve what he doesn't have.





	1. Ch. 1: Lovino R. Vargas

I am Lovino R. Vargas, and if you really must know about me, then let's start with the basics; Two years ago I moved from my hometown, met the angelic Antonio Fernández Carriedo, and have happily found true love. Others may think that I am an anti-social, cranky weirdo. That's obviously just flat out bullshit because not many have really tried to get to know me. Well, whatever, I didn't need scumbags like them anyway when I had all I needed right in front of me.

His eyes were a deep emerald green, his hair like the color of dark chocolate that bounced with every step he took, and the smooth sun-kissed skin that I adored. Yes, that is  _ the _ Antonio Fernández Carriedo. I haven’t really gotten the courage to go up to him, and he may not even know I exist  _ yet. _ It's not like that matters though because he will  _ definitely _ be my husband one day and he  _ definitely _ loves me. He just doesn't know it  _ yet.  _

 

_ Yet. Yet. Yet. Definitely. Definitely. Definitely. Yet. Definitely. Yet. Definitely. Yet. Definitely. Soon. _

 

Now, what I am doing is not an obsession. It's not stalking. It's simply love, yes, love. When people are in love they are close. That’s why I happen to know his favorite place to eat, his busy days or free days, and even hear him sleep. No I don’t hide in his room! How fucking stupid do you think I am? I simply placed a walkie talkie in there, duh. His soft breathing is quite soothing to me. 

I needed to get home quickly before my family worries about me arriving late. Actually, they probably wouldn’t care much. Just one more quick photo for my collection. Perfect. I’m glad he was alone this time, I hate having to cut his pesky friends out of the pictures. The image just isn’t the same, not as beautiful if a limb is missing because a friend happened to be holding his arm or something. Then again, they aren’t completely useless. Going through Antonio's friends could be a good way to get closer to him. I think my brother happens to be friends with one of those potatoes as well. Speaking of my brother, I really should head home. This picture needs to be taken back to the safety of my closet, a.s.a.p!

 

* * *

 

Ugh, mornings. At least I’m not the only one who detest mornings, most people do.

 

“Good morning, Lovi!”

 

As I said,  _ most _ people hate mornings. Feliciano is the odd one who actually enjoys getting up at ungodly hours. With that cleared up, I’m going to get five more minutes of rest. I responded with a low grumble and made myself even more comfortable in my bed.

 

“Oh no you don't! Come on, Lovi! We have to get to school early.”

 

Shit. I totally forgot about my promise to take him to ROTC. I'm 110% sure he only joined to be with Ludwig more often since Feli is obviously not the most athletic person out there. I was coaxed in to taking him, you see, my dear brother here happens to be a bit closer to Antonio than I am. Shocking, isn't it? The point is that of course it bothers me, but he helps me get a lot of information about my Toño. Win, win situation I suppose, although, I feel like I deserve more time with Antonio than anyone else.

 

“Uh, Lovi? Hello? Earth to Lovi? Are you able to take me still or is that a no?”

 

_ Impatient, ungrateful brat. _

 

“Right, yeah I can take you just let me get ready and all.”

 

“Yay! Thanks so much!”

 

* * *

 

I should have gone back home. I should have taken this time to sleep even just a few minutes more, but I didn't. Why, you may ask? My one and only Toño was here! Just look at him sitting alone, he must feel lost without me. I’ve been keeping my distance a bit too much. When Christmas arrives he will be showered with endless gifts and love. I don’t expect anything in return, knowing that he adores me is already enough. Maybe today I should go through his things to pin down the  _ best _ present I could give. Aren’t I just the best future husband? Yes I am. 

 

“Hey Lovi, come over here! Why are you so far away?”

 

_ Does Feliciano know how to use a quieter voice? _

 

I contemplate that but he probably doesn’t. I don't get why he called me over anyway? He had to go back to that Ludwig of his as soon as I made it over! No worries, I guess, I’m closer to Toño now. I’m so close I swear I can almost breathe in his scent. If I was able to collect the smell that radiates off of him, I would.

 

“Um... what are you doing? You’re getting creepily close to Toni.”

 

Oh, it’s just Francis. Good ol’ Francis. So hypocritical of him to call  _ me _ a creep.  _ I am not creepy,  _ but I back off anyway.

 

“I wasn’t doing anything you baguette.”

 

_ That _ was a lame comeback. I hear something, though. Laughter. From Toño. His laugh is so much better when I’m closer, even better than listening to his breathing! He needs to do it again. How can I make him laugh again? I must record the sound.

 

“He...called you….a...  _ baguette _ !!” Toño says between breathes as he tries to regain his composure.

 

“It's not that funny…”

 

“Excuse me? I am a great comedian, thank you very much, Bonnefoy.”

 

This time I have my phone out ready to record, however, Antonio seemed to have calmed down by now. Ugh, come on! I tried to be funny again! Why can't he laugh? I want him to laugh! No, no what did grandpa tell me? Keep calm in stressful situations. Just manage to not go berserk and I will be alright. I squeeze my phone tightly, delete my stupid voice recording, then turn off the device. Next time, there's always a next time. I may have to stay even closer to him now.

 

Minutes, maybe an hour or so pass. I kept quiet most of the time except for a few quips here and there. The conversation wasn't very lively especially when there were many random pauses because Toño had suddenly gotten lost in his own thoughts. All that and I still wasn't bold enough to speak up more! Geez, Toño and I have pretty much been together for a year by now yet I still acted all flustered. Ah, whatever, class is starting soon, and I need to keep my grades up otherwise I'm not allowed out to go see Toño! Although, being completely honest, nothing could keep me away from him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! So, I'm trying to write longer fics? (I think this is the longest one I'll have so far)  
> Basically if anyone has advice on how to improve the quality of this story that'd be great!  
> Rating is Mature in case some people don't like themes like this and for future notice because this fic will most likely get more hectic as it progresses  
> Before i forget, this was chapter was inspired by the song "An Unhealthy Obsession"
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	2. Ch. 2: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

I’m sure you’ve heard of me. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, the best of the best. No, really, I am! The oblivious, sweet facade just so happens to also be an easy way to get more in life. Not that I'm rude, oh no, otherwise I wouldn't be perfect. I just tend to have trouble seeing people's worth unless they appeal to me. Speaking of appealing, Lovino Vargas is a beauty. He has really caught my attention, and the best part is that most people avoid him! Wait, that sounded a little off...let me explain; I admit, if there is one thing I am not very good at it would be sharing what is precious to me. I used to get so mad when Lov would talk to his own family! I've calmed down from  _ that _ , at least, but my whole being wants to tear apart whoever dares go near him. Lov is mine! He belongs to  _ me _ !  _ If anyone were to get in my way- _

 

_ Woah, there! Inhale, exhale. Wouldn't want to completely lose your shit, am I right? _

 

Ok, ok. I'm fine. Let’s pretend that never happened! I don’t mean to sound insane, I think I may have come off that way. Sometimes, I just  _ really _ want to lock Lov away for his own good. For myself. For us. My intentions are entirely pure, and I bet Lov wouldn’t be bothered by my decision! Whether he likes me or not, nobody is able to resist me. As I mentioned before, I am very aware of how flawless I am. Both in personality and looks. If Lov didn’t exist then I might as well have ended up marrying myself! Can you even do that? Or would that be considered as single? Doesn’t matter, I suppose! 

Right now, the main issue is where are Gil and Francis? They told me to get here early because I’m always late, but they’re even later than me this time! Is this revenge? I’m so getting back at them if this is all a joke on me. I’m honestly feeling so betr-

 

_ What was that? A camera? _

 

I look around excitedly. Am I getting paparazzi already?! Just kidding, but that could certainly be an odd possibility! Seriously though, I could have sworn I heard the camera shutter sound. Maybe that was just my imagination running wild again.

 

* * *

 

Mornings are great, but I don't see why Gil wants me to get up extra early. Does he really think I want to join some military program? I already have soccer to worry about! Well, I'm already dressed with nothing better to do at this hour so might as well go.

 

_ Jump from here. Top of the stairs to the bottom. You can make that, and if you can't then you'll fulfill the curiosity. The curiosity of how painful the jump could be. _

 

God, I'm so stupid sometimes. Walk down like a normal person, alright? Maybe one day I will jump. Jump down somewhere worthy of the jump. Not some fucking stairs. 

Downstairs, there's nobody. Can't say that I'm surprised. There hasn't been anybody for years. Am I alone? No, I'm not. They just don't care. They leave home early and come back late. I tried to get them back  _ long _ ago by altering myself to who I believed was more appealing. The only permanent change was the one I made to my mind in hopes of a better family. That hope is never truly gone no matter how much I wish it was.

 

I think I would prefer to skip breakfast again today.

 

* * *

 

I see him staring at me from the corner of my eye. Why doesn't he just come over? I won't bite, well, not yet. Oh! Feli is coming over, yes! Maybe I can ask him to get Lov here?

 

“Hey, Toni! You sure you don't want to join? Still not too late, ya know!”

 

_ With the way he looks nearly dead, I think not. _

 

“No, I'm good! I was just wondering why you're brother is sitting all alone?”

 

_ He's an outcast, obviously. Lov's life practically revolves around being alone 97% of the time at school. _

 

“Oh yeah, I didn't really expect him to stay here? Getting up early isn't really his thing even if- Nevermind.“

 

Feli gives me a peculiar look, though only for a second before looking back at his brother. “Even if” what? I feel like I know, but would hate to ruin the surprise for later.

 

“Your brother can sit with me? Maybe he won't feel so alone, plus I am quite lonely as well at the moment.”

 

“Great idea!” Feli exclaims, then cups his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice; “Hey Lovi, come over here! Why are you so far away?”

 

Feli has to leave at some point while Lov grudgingly walks over. I should act like I had no part in this, so I keep watching the people do laps. Dogs. That's what they remind me of. Dogs that obey any and every command given to them. Sounds like the majority of the human race actually. I truly can't tell if I detest that or simply don't give a damn. Mental note, these people could be easily manipulated. Most of them.

 

“Um... wht ar yu dng? Y’re getng creply clse to  _ Toni _ .”

 

As I hear my name being said, I whip my head around to see my friend Francis warily looking at Lov. Did I miss something? I may have been spacing out again so I didn't hear anything. Mom always said to stop doing that because it made her mad. However, in all honesty, what didn't make her mad?

 

“I wasn't doing anything you baguette.”

 

For a moment, I swear the world stopped and there was utter silence. Pause. Play. I burst out laughing.

 

“He...called you….a...  _ baguette _ !!”

 

I can't control my laughter even as I try to calm down.

 

“It's not that funny…”

 

Francis is right, being called a baguette is probably not insulting at all nor is the name entirely humorous even for a French person. Why did I laugh so much? Is this a side effect of finally loving another person? This feeling is very foreign to me which is why I never want to lose Lov. Never had I been able to find anyone more enchanting than myself, yet here is the one being on this Earth who makes me think of someone other than the one I see in the mirror. Lov is valuable, priceless. For that reason, I cannot afford to let him slip away. How tragic would the situation be to continue living in darkness when there is a light? The light must be protected, I am the guardian of the light. I will keep the light safe. My light will be safe. My light will never leave me. My light  _ can't _ leave me alone,  _ ever _ . I refuse to let the light go again. Lov, my brightest light of all, you have no idea how much you mean to me.

 

Oh, hold on?! Is class starting already? That's too soon! I can't let go of my light so suddenly! I despise this entire building and those who run the hell for leaving me in the dark. I can't take my light. I can't have Lov right now. Why can  _ others _ deprive me of him? Please, just give him to me. My Lov, my light, my will to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism/advice you have to offer because i think half the time i dont know what I'm ddooiinnggg  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


End file.
